Hogwarts Musical
by Courtney-Christina
Summary: The entire school is singing. Secrets, and lies are uncovered as the student body and staff sing whether they want to or not.


~Hogwarts Musical~

~*Chrissy*~

*Part 1*  
  


AN: This is just like Buffy the Musical except I am not parodying their songs I am writing my own. REVIEW PLEASE!  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or "Crawling" by Linkin Park. Please don't sue me I own nothing but a tacky watch and a flimsy notebook.  
  


___,.-~=:;+`'\|/'`+;:=~-.,__,.-~=:;+`'\|/'`+;:=~-.,__,.-~=:;+`'\|/'`+;:=~-.,__,.-~=:;+`'\|/'`+;:=~-.,___  
  


Peeves was in Filch's office throwing papers around when Mrs. Norris came in the room and meowed so loudly than Filch came running (hobbling, actually) down the hall. He saw Peeves and Peeves saw him. After very nearly spontaneously combusting, Filch started after Peeves who had gone threw the wall and floated away at an unbelievable pace.   
  


Filch started doing a jazz run (AN: it's a marching band thing) down the hall and chasing Peeves with Mrs. Norris. All the while Filch was singing, "Peeves, you fiend! I will have your head. Don't- you see that I am not dead yet. (AN: that was I am not in-bred but I decided that the line wasn't politically correct so I changed it.) I- will catch you, yes I will! Dumbledore will truly see that all you be is a menace to soooooooooo-ciiiiiiiiiiiiiii-a-teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  


Peeves just laughed maniacally and floated through the ceiling and threw a few walls, into the prefects bathroom. He watched from the side of the pool as Myrtle was being serenaded by a squib, who was singing to her through a grate in the floor. Peeves left the bathroom and laughed even more and then floated away to go play in the Transfiguration room and then make a pit stop at the Astronomy tower to torture students.  
  


___,.-~=:;+`'\|/'`+;:=~-.,__,.-~=:;+`'\|/'`+;:=~-.,__,.-~=:;+`'\|/'`+;:=~-.,__,.-~=:;+`'\|/'`+;:=~-.,___  
  


In the Gryffindor common room Hermione is trying to write in her diary but can't because she is surrounded by people who want homework help and they won't stop bugging her. Hermione let's out an exasperated screech and puts her diary in her messenger bag. She stands up and jumps up onto the coffee table in front of her and sings, "What is it with you people? You think I'm just here for homework help. The answers to your questions lie in meeeee. But what it is that you don't see......is that I'm a person toooooooooooooo."   
  


At this point George had made his way over. He stood in front of Hermione's coffee table and started singing as well (AN: This is to the tune of Buffy's song in the graveyard. You know the "Every single night- the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight" that one!), "Every single you people parade her with all of your questions galore. She has all the answers and yet she asks nothing in return...."  
  


By now, everyone who had been bugging Hermione (everybody in the common room except for Harry and Ron who were still playing chess) had formed into a sort of rectangular shape and moved all of the furniture out of the way. They started to do synchronized dancing and singing the muggle band Linkin Park, even though most of them hadn't ever heard it, "Without a sense of confidence and we're convinced that there is just too much pressure to take."  
  


Ron and Harry decided to start singing now too. Ron sung (to the tune of "Goodbye Old Paint", a song I learned on my recorder Waaaaaaaaaaaaay back when), "Goodbye my friends. I'll sleep 'til the morn."  
  


Fred helped Hermione down off the table and broke everyone else's formation as he shuffled them to the stairs while singing (Tune of "Silver Bells"), "Come now let's get to bed, everybody in here!"  
  


Ginny slapped Fred on the side of the head (AN: look Mom I can rhyme!) And sung, "Oh, of course, dear prefect Fred. We are all going right to bed. Goodnight Mione and brother George. Goodnight to allllllll."  
  


After Fred finished blushing he managed to push Ginny up the stairs. Everyone has now left the common room except for Hermione and George. Hermione smiles nervously at George, "Thanks for defending me earlier, George. I am really tired of everybody using me for my intelligence."  
  


"No problem, Hermione. I'll see you in the morning." George replied as he started toward the stairs.  
  


"Good night, George!" Hermione headed upstairs too until she turned around as something occurred to her, "George!"  
  


George turned around, "What is it Mione?"  
  


"Am I just really tired or did the entire Gryffindor common room, including us, just burst into song?" She hadn't even realized what she'd been doing at the time, it just felt so.... normal......  
  


"Uh..... I believe we did.... but then again both of us probably fell asleep and had a weird dream." was George's reply.  
  


"Um... ok.... G'night George!" She said again as she went up to her dorm and fell asleep as soon as she laid down.   
  


George went into his room and got interrogated by Fred about why he was downstairs with Hermione for so long and then he went to sleep while Fred continued to drone on monotonously. Fred was becoming more and more like Percy every day. George was glad that he hadn't become a prefect. Even though George was smarter, funnier, and more creative that didn't mean he wanted to become a prefect especially now that he saw how it was effecting his dear twin.


End file.
